icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ty Jones
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Richland, WA, U.S. | career_start = 1998 | career_end = 2004 | draft = 16th overall | draft_year = 1997 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | played_for = Chicago Blackhawks Florida Panthers }} Ty Jones (born February 22, 1978, in Richland, Washington, U.S.) is an American professional ice hockey winger. He was drafted in the first round of the 1997 NHL Entry Draft with the 16th overall pick by the Chicago Blackhawks. After playing four seasons in the Western Hockey League, with the Spokane Chiefs and Kamloops Blazers, he made his NHL debut with the Blackhawks. After appearing in eight games for the Blackhawks in the 1998–99 season, Jones returned to the minor leagues. He made one more appearance on an NHL roster, playing in six games for the Florida Panthers in the 2003–04 season. Ty was once considered the top prospect in the Chicago Blackhawks system and comparisons were being made between him and Keith Tkachuk. Ty was also involved in a lawsuit with his former employer the Norfolk Admirals over a shoulder injury he sustained during a fight. The Virginia Workers Compensation Commission and the Virginia Court of Appeals sided with Jones. Jones returned the next season for the Admirals but was released for violating team rules in February 2004. After playing six games for the Florida Panthers, he was sent to the minors, and after two games with the minor league team, the San Antonio Rampage, he quit hockey. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1995-96 Spokane Chiefs WHL 34 1 0 1 77 3 0 0 0 6 1996-97 Spokane Chiefs WHL 67 20 34 54 202 9 2 4 6 10 1997-98 Spokane Chiefs WHL 60 36 48 84 161 18 2 14 16 35 1998-99 Spokane Chiefs WHL 26 15 12 27 98 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Kamloops Blazers WHL 20 3 16 19 84 14 5 3 8 22 1998-99 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 8 0 0 0 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Florida Everblades ECHL 48 11 26 37 81 5 1 1 2 17 1999-00 Cleveland Lumberjacks IHL 10 1 1 2 34 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Norfolk Admirals AHL 64 11 17 28 114 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Norfolk Admirals AHL 55 6 14 20 172 4 0 0 0 2 2002-03 Anchorage Aces WCHL 12 1 7 8 49 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Norfolk Admirals AHL 37 4 5 9 93 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 San Antonio Rampage AHL 2 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Florida Panthers NHL 6 0 0 0 7 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 14 0 0 0 19 External links * Category:Born in 1978 Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Cleveland Lumberjacks players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Anchorage Aces players Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Spokane Chiefs alumni Category:Kamloops Blazers alumni